Curse of Baby Brothers Donnie's turn
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Oh dear, Mikey's done it again. You've all read how he got to Leo. His next victum Don - what does Mikey do to send Donnie off? You'd better read and find out. Enjoy.


**The curse of baby brothers**

**Part 2**

**Donnie's Turn**

Disclaimer: If you still have not figured it out yet – I do not own the turtles. Now let me get on with this. Okay, due to popular demand, I have written another Curse of Baby Brothers – this time round its Donnie's turn. Enjoy.

"I say Donnie what you doing?" Mikey wondered over to the far end of the old warehouse where Don was working.

"Same thing I was doing an hour ago when you asked. Obviously Leo and Raph got sick of you and sent you up to annoy me for a change," Don muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"I thought you were hanging out with Leo?"

"He's meditating and listening to this music of whales screaming, I couldn't hang around."

"What about Raph?" Don asked, hoping Mikey would get the hint and leave him alone.

"He gave me this weird look when I asked him what he was doing. You know Raph; you don't hang around when he's busy and live to tell the tale."

"I'm busy too Mikey," Donnie said, coming out from underneath the hovercraft.

"You work too hard bro, why don't you come play computer games with me?" Mikey said.

"Maybe later, I am nearly finished building this."

"So what does that do again?" Mikey asked as Don went to his tool kit.

"When it is finished, then I'll show you."

"Oh you told Leo what it was!"

"No I didn't. That was the sewer sledge."

"No, you told Leo last night what you were making, Raph told me."

"How would Raph know what I told Leo last night?"

"He overheard you."

"Well he must have been dreaming, as I never told Leo what this was. Why don't you go back down and tell Raph to stop lying to you."

Donnie walked back to his work.

"Can't I help you?"

"No!"

"But Donnie, it'll be fixed sooner if you get help?" Mikey urged his brother.

"Thank you Mikey, but no thank you. I haven't got much more to do on this, so you can go read your comics or watch TV."

"I can't find the remote, Raph nicked it again!" Mikey told Don.

"Tell him to give it back. If he won't tell him I said he has to."

"Donnie, this is Raph we're talking about bro, he don't listen to anyone. Not even Leo, especially not Leo!" Mikey said, as he fiddled with Don's tool kit.

"Mikey please leave my tools alone. I need to know where they are."

"You're no fun Donnie," Mikey said, as he had a look at Don's plans on the table. Then something caught his eye.

"Hey you always make a remote for these things. Do you think you can make a remote for the TV so that when Raph won't give me it, I've got one?" Mikey asked his brother.

Don rolled his eyes he could just imagine Raph going off at him for giving Mikey a remote. He could just see Raph going hotter and hotter, as he changes the channel and Mikey turning it back. Mikey would be grinning and carrying on til Raph went over the edge.

"I'll think about it," Don replied.

"So why does this thing you making got a remote?" Mikey said, picking it up.

"Mikey, what have I told you about touching my projects without my permission?"

"Not to touch them."

"So please put that down and don't touch anything else!"

"I'm only having a look! Keep your shell on!" Mikey replied.

Mikey looked at all the colourful buttons, he just wanted to touch one of them. He turned to see Don was now busy underneath the object; he turned back to the remote in his hand.

"One little button can't hurt," Mikey pressed the orange button.

BANG!

"Opps!" Mikey said, turning around, there was smoke coming from where Donnie was.

Donnie rolled out from underneath the object he was all black.

"Sorry," Mikey said, as he handed Don a cloth.

Donnie ignored him, got up and walked towards the elevator. Before Mikey could follow, he pressed the down button. He walked into the lair, Leo was reading a book and Raph was doing push ups, when Don walked in.

"What happened to you?" Leo asked when he saw Don covered in black.

"You know Donnie, black just ain't your colour," Raph chuckled, trying to make the very solum Donnie smile.

"We got anything to build a cage?" Don said.

"A cage? What for?" Leo asked.

The elevator opened to reveal Mikey.  
"Hey Donnie, I think with some paint, no one will ever notice it blew up," Mikey said.

"That!" Don pointed to his brother in orange.

"You want to put Mikey in a cage?" Leo asked.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again, you're my favourite turtle," Raph said, "Let us know if you need help building that baby."

"Why you putting me in a cage?" Mikey said, "Thought you don't believe in caging defenceless animals?"

Donnie turned to face his little brother. He was slowly turning red, though it was hard to see underneath the black soot.

"Defenceless? You would not know what the word means Mikey! I mean you are a trained ninja! I would call you destructive because destruction is your middle name! How many times have I told you not to touch! How many times have you messed up my projects! I never want you near me and my projects again!"

"I said I'm sorry didn't I?"

"And I said don't touch!" Donnie yelled.

"It was only a button," Mikey said in response.

"It was only a button? It was only a button – look at me! Has anyone ever seen a black turtle before?"

"We have now," Raph, remarked, which earned him a death stare by Donnie. Raph knew better than to keep this one going.

"It'll come off in the shower," Leo said.

Don turned to look at his older brother.

"I hope you all enjoy cold showers, as I'll be having a shower for the next month!"


End file.
